Son of Yo-kai
Son of Yo-kai Takes place in an alternate universe where Nathan Adams is a 7-year-old (rather than 11 years old) boy and would be part Human part Yo-kai. His mother would be a female version of Kyubi instead of Lily. Plot A man named Aaron Adams finds himself a Crank-a-Kai with 5 capsules in it. He inserts five coins, then suddenly unleashed a female version of Kyubi along with other 4 Yo-kai Windfang, Palanqueen, Grand Ben, and Katame. Aaron freaks out but eventually, he, the female Kyubi, and the other 4 Yo-kai becomes friends .The Female Kyubi gives Aaron a Yo-kai Watch, and they battle the forces of evil. Then after 3 years of adventure, the female Kyubi inspirits Aaron to fell in love with her, he gets her pregnant and months later, she has given birth to a baby human/Y- Kai hybrid son with 9 tails each tipped purple and sports long nails of the same color. The ne born baby has golden-tipped ear, and one marking on his four head, and he has his mother's eyes and teeth. The newborn boy has a rank S fire attribute powers and is a shapeshifter like his mother. His hair is yellow, and purple on top of his cowlick. Aaron was creep out at his newborn son but accepts him and names him Nathan. After Nathan's birth, Aaron, Kyubi (Female), and the rest of the Yo-kai moves outside of Springdale to keep their son safe from the outside world, they now live in a large cabin right in the woods where a lake is. Their son Nathan now 7 years old with his hair worn with three large spikes that resemblance cowlicks. A small amount of hair sticks down at his neck (like the original Nathan), but purple on top of his cowlicks, and naked all the time (he refuses to wear clothing his father tries to get him to wear something, but he would be feisty and rips them to pieces). But Nathan is educated by Grand Ben and Katame, and his mother watches him while his father is at work. Later the next day, Nathan the human/Yo-kai hybrid sneaks out of home and explores Springdale without being discovered. He shape shifts into a beautiful woman in blue clothing and looks around. Then suddenly he witnesses a Yo-kai battle going on. He sees 2 ordinary 1-year- old boys Barnaby Bernstein (Bear), and Edward Archer (Eddie) With Whisper and Jibanyan battling the evil Yo-kai Dame Dedtime and her minions while Bear possesses the Yo-kai watch (instead of Nathan). And Eddie with his own watch summoning 2 more Yo-kai Roughraff and Shogunyan to battle her, but they were no match for her, but suddenly Nathan interrupts the battle and reveals his true form leaving Dame Deadtime Eddie, Bear, Whisper, Jinbabyan, Roughraff and Shogunyan in a shock After that Dame Dedtime and her minions flee after Nathan exposes himself. Then Bear and Eddie asked who or what he is, then Whisper and Jibanyan takes a good look at Nathan nude and with 9 tails each tipped purple and sports long nails of the same and with golden-tipped ears, his one marking on his four head, and his eyes and teeth. Then they realize that Nathan is part human and part Yo-kai. And then Both Eddie and Bear were shocked. Then the crowd sees Nathan then they starts to freak out. They asked what he is, and asked if he was dangerous then the swat team arrives and tries to capture Nathan, but he uses his fire powers to defend himself and flees for his life. But the swat team cashes after hi, and cornered him leaving him n where to go. But his mother springs into action and saves her son and they disappear wit out leaving the swat team without a trace. After they escaped from the swat team. Nathan and his mother returns home, and she and Aaron were upset at their son with disappointment. Nathan's mother tells him that he could halvd been killed, and she told him that he disobeyed her. After that they grounded him to his room until further notice, later that night Nathan sneaks out again and without his parents noticing, he returns to Springdale, but u on the hill undetected but he slips and rolls down the hill. After that, Nathan is alright but then Whisper, Jibanyan, Eddie, and Bear catches Nathan again and then he gets up in self defense and shouts not to hurt him, but instead of attacking him they started to have an interest him, Nathan lowers his defenses and they introduce themselves to each other. Then Whisper asks the 7-year-old Human/Yo-kai hybrid boy Nathan why he's naked, then Nathan answers that this is what makes him beautiful while holding one of his 9 tails. Jibanyan asks Nathan why he's not wearing any cloths, Nathan state that he doesn't like to wear clothing. But Eddie asks Nathan if they could hang out with him and just not in Springdale due to the incident back there. Nathan answered yes and gives him directions at his place outside Springdale. He says goodbye to Whisper, Jinbabyan, Eddie, and Bear and goes back home. A few months later after Nathan was grounded. Whisper, Jinbabyan, Eddie, and Bear finds Nathan's cabin then Nathan sees them and sneaks his new friends around his cabin without anyone noticing. Nathan takes them to his hiding place, starts eating snacks, and having a conversation to his new friends and get to know each other. But suddenly his mother catches Nathan and his new friends in the act pulls her son Nathan away, and starts to attack Bear and Eddie while the other Yo-Kai Windfang, Palanqueen, Grand Ben, and Katame protecs Nathan from Whisper and Jibanyan, The female Kyubi starts questioning Bear and Eddie, Then they explain that they have the Yo-kai watch and they won't tell anyone about Nathan. The female Kyubi ceased her attack on Bear and Eddie and ass her son Nathan when he met them, then Nathan answers that it wasa few months ago while he was grounded and he tells her that he sneaked out that night. His mother went angry at her son and starts spanking him, and grounds him again, and she tells his new friends to leave and never come back and drags Nathan away, and they proceeded to go to the cabin and his mother tells Nathan that she will call his father about this. But suddenly Dame Dedtime returns and with a giant thunderbird-crow like Yo-kai and kidnaps Nathan. After Dame kidnapped the Yo-kai/human hybrid Nathan, his mother, Bear,Eddie,W hisper,a nd Jibanyan teams up and rescues Nathan. Meanwhile ,Dame Dedtime convinces the human/Yo-kai hybrid boy Nathan to join her evil forces and rule the universe, but his mother and his new friends showsup out of nowhere and battlesher in order to save her son. They fought valiantly, but Dame Dedtime beats them, but suddenly Nathan uses his powers to stop her before she makes the final blow. Dame Dedtime makes a final attempt to bring Nathan to the dark side, but it was no use Nathan beats her and heim his mother and new friends returns home. She And Aaron made a discussion about Nathan's new friends. Both Aaron and the female Kyubi agrees to let his new friends hang with him as long as they keep Nathan a secret. Characters * Nathan Adams (Son Of Yo-kai) * Kyubi (Female) * Aaron Adams * Barnaby Bernstein (Bear) * Edward Archer (Eddie) * Whisper * Jibanyan * Roughraff * Shogunyan * Windfang * Palanqueen * Grand Ben * Katame * Dame Dedtime Series See Series Category:Alternate Universe, Category:Son of Yo-kai